Til Death Do Us Part: What Really Happened
by Anomilee1
Summary: Just another scene retelling. Not as humor driven as the previous ones because this episode and Thursday in itself was just heartbreaking. So come in take a look and tell me what you think. Rated T for colorful language and whatnot...
A/N: Okay, FYI this one isn't going to be as good as the other ones for a few reasons. I wasn't even going to do one for this episode but I had to. It just put me in my feels so much. Also, I find it easier and better to do scenes when there are three people involved because it's better to write Olake and someone reacting to them or them having side conversations in front of someone else in the room. Namely Rango, cause he be so clueless. I've said before I like doing scenes with Liv, Jake, and Fitz, but we haven't really been getting much of those so...

So, I started off side eyeing to whole thing already cause I don't like Rowan's mistreatment of lil Pete. And Pete Harris? Really? Plus I keep getting distracted trying to see what exactly is on Liv's wall posters. Was that Michael? It's all pastel and hard to see. And Quinn...I'm not doing this with Quinn calling that woman basic lmao. Even though she was right, Vanessa needs a Susan makeover style and personality. But you know what I'ma stop talking about her, this is about my babies. This will start after Liv stops acting drunk, cause I wanna do the real emotional part, although the "you have no idea how hard it is for me to sit back and watch you suffer like this" ...whew boy, and the I'm panicking and I don't know how to protect you... let me just get to this…

* * *

Jake: I don't really love her!

Olivia: Humph…

 _I know that, but now that you've admitted it out loud and you've actually heard yourself say it, you can leave her boring ass alone. But anyways, now let's get to what I need, (arm fold) the plan asshole, spill it. I need details, go._

Me: Expecting Vanessa to come around the corner cause Liv's body language just screamed 'Kiesha, come out the bathroom'

Jake: You really had me there. The whole drunk out of your mind drunk act. It's award winning.

 _Mhm, you know what...why, do I always get distracted and thrown off when I'm around you._ _Okay, okay, you got me. I should've known your stubborn ass wouldn't get off your game and let this shit go._

Oliva: Tell me what is going on?

 _Nope, this is not about me Jacob. This is about you and Satan. So com'on, just give it up._

Jake: I swear the games you and your father play.

 _He trained you well. I should know this cause he trained my ass too. Fuck. I gotta stop letting you get to me like that._

Olivia: (standing up aggressively) Tell me what is going on!

 _Jake, Boy. If you go up those stairs without telling me what you two are up to, I will personally push your ass back down them._

Jake: _Okay, fuck it. Whatever…_

Your father's putting me on Edison's ticket in hopes of making me Vice President of the United States. Marrying Vanessa is all a part of the plan to increase my name recognition and raise my profile.

 _Okay, I hope you got all of that because I'm only gonna say it once cause I don't like talking about it. Did you see her Liv? She's not my type. Do you understand how painful this is for me? She doesn't eat Gettysburger. Gettysburger, Liv! I don't associate myself with people who don't associate themselves with my favorite burger joint in their hometown. She refuses to try beer. Liv. She asked me if I know her uncle's name. I don't even know my uncle's name Olivia, I'm not good with names. I just don't get attached to names. Hell Jake isn't even my real name. I've had about seventeen aliases, none of them which have been my real name. Which, thank God. One thing I will say about names is having a bad one then taking a good one, it has allowed me to appreciate a good name._

Olivia: _Of course. Of fucking course. That bastard…_

She's the perfect political wife.

 _That's it, cause that bitch ain't got nothing on me. But if this bitch THINK she's about to snatch you cause she's been first lady in training since the day she was born, you, him and her got another thought coming._

Jake: Perfect for somebody.

 _Yeah, if I was a perfect kind of guy I guess I could love her. But nope, I was born into fuck-uppery and you know what, I'm pretty comfortable there. I'm actually pretty good at it. People don't even seem to notice it. I'm like a functional fucker-upper. By the way, Liv, please don't go after Vanessa. She really is nice kid and kind of oblivious and believe me she is not prepared._

Olivia: You can say no to him Jake. He only has power over you if you allow him to.

 _Believe me I know this. How do you think I got shipped off to boarding school? Just do the exact opposite of what he tells you. Even if you don't want to do it. You have no idea how many things I did that I didn't want to as a kid just to spite that man. Why do you think I've been camped up in that room all week? I've been trying to draw inspiration from my teenage self. That is the only one besides my mother that I know could beat him._

Jake: There is a reason. Liv, there is a reason that no matter how often I've found myself hating him with every bone in my body I've only ended up right back on his doorstep. Look at the end of the day all he's ever wanted is what's best for us.

Me: I can't interpret this, cause he coming way out of left field with this one. This is Huck territory.

Olivia: _*in disbelief of the words he is allowing to come out of his mouth* Bitch what? Are you high? Wow, you really are loss in the sauce. Is he drugging you? Okay let me break it down and say it again._

Olivia: No..You don't have to do this.

Jake: I'm not in love with Vanessa. You know that. You've felt that. The truth of the matter is that I'll never love anyone as much as I love you.

Me: …

Jake: You have never chosen me. We've done horrible things to one another, for some reason I still end up here. In front of you, looking at you...wanting you...in love with you.

 _I don't love her Olivia. What can I say, you've got me. You, for all intents and purposes have me. I'm trapped. I can't quit your ass if I tried. I know because I have tried multiple times. And..I can't. I'm in love with you._

Olivia: _But...no. You're not supposed to...I...I think I might… *gasp-sigh*_

 _Thanks asshole for taking this the exact opposite direction of where I wanted this to go. Why, why do I always allow you to do this to me? Now you got me feeling shit that I'm not supposed to be feeling, my fucking heart is tingling and shit, Nobody's supposed to be here Jake!_

Me: Well somebody found Deborah Cox in their old CD collection.

Olivia: _One thing's for damn sure *grabs the bourbon cause she really needs that shit now, starts walking away*_ You can't marry her.

Jake: What am I supposed to do?

 _Okay, soo...you got a plan?_

Olivia:

 _Shit, I don't know Jake. Kill somebody, kick Charlie's ass some more, go fly a kite, I don't know. But, you better not take your ass to that church talking about marrying something._

You can't marry her!

Jake: Then tell me what I'm supposed to do!

 _Wait...what? No. You are always trying to boss me around and make me do what you want me to do and the one time I actually solicit your meticulous bossiness you decline. Oh hell no. You're the fixer in this relationship Liv, I just kill people. That's how I solve shit, so tell me what to do because I don't wanna kill Vanessa, Olivia._

Olivia: Goodnight Jake!

 _Lord, please don't let him marry that basic bitch. I don't wanna have to be like my mama and blow up a church._

Midnight train to Georgia starts playing and I gotta replay this part like twenty time cause now I'm dancing around my living room like my auntee in her prime party days.

Olivia: *flops down in her bed and pouts* Okay, breath. This is by far, not the fuck what I signed up for. I'm gonna just go to sleep and when I wake up, I'll figure this out. So just go the fuck to sleep. *shakes head* Stop being stupid and shut down.*Turns to her side* Shit, why is my pulse speeding up. This doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm losing him. Shit! Am I losing him? *Tosses back the other way* No, I can't be losing him. I can't lose him. I know because I spent the first three months after meeting him trying to lose him. *Looks up at the ceiling* What the fuck is this? Why am I feeling...uuughh! No, be strong. *rolls eyes* Don't cry. This is bullshit. I have to fix this. *Looks at the door* I can just go pick a fight with him, and make sure that he understood that I don't want him to marry Vanessa. I don't want him to marry Vanessa. I really don't, shit...alright this isn't going to get solved with me just laying here. *Jumps out of bed and opens the door to come face to face with Jake* Oh hey…

Me: Look at her ass. She was about to go over there banging on his door and saying some off the wall irrelevant shit to him to transfer her frustration to him. I'm happy he caught her ass off guard. Uh, and can we get a half formally dressed Jake more often, like...what?

Jake: Uhh...Hello insane person who makes me insane. I was just going down stairs to grab some water you...wait...I know that look. That's that I'm about to kick this up a notch look.

Liv: *shallow breathing because she feels like her chest is about to cave in and she's about to puke butterflies*... I got nothing.

Jake: *Confusion as to why there isn't a finger in his face and words being spewed at him*

Me: *laughing* She did stick her finger all up in his face those couple of times. Remind me of next Friday when Daedae was like "Getcha' finger out my face"

Jake: Really?...Nothing? *looks at bedroom door* Is this a trap?

Olivia: Nope. I really have… nothing… I'm scared…

Jake: Don't be. *walks over to her with his hands in his pockets like he been in the game* I got you.

Olivia: I know.

They reach for each other and start making out, while we are all at the house still jammin' to Gladys and the Pips, until that thud against the wall.

Me: Oh shit, they about to do it in Rowan's house. When was the last time we got some non angry Olake sex? I hope they do it in his bed. Asshole.

Liv: *pushes him off of her trying to initiate ruff sex*

Me: Girl stop and let this man love you tender!

Jake: *grabs her arms*

Olivia: Mmm, yeah babe...

Jake: No, not tonight.

Olivia: No?

Jake: We do this my way.

Olivia: What?...No but, I thought…

Jake: *smiles* I know what you thought. You think you're emotions are fucked up now, wait until we're done.

Jake kisses her slowly.

Jake: You game?

Olivia: *stares at his lips* Okay...but at some point I'm sitting on your face. Mmm, fuck. Com'ere.

Continues kissing. Olivia presses a kiss to his thumb before leading him to her bedroom.

Me: That is so sweet. They are so in love. I guess this would qualify as the first time making love? They are still about to do some freaky shit though.

Gladys: I'd rather live in his world, than live without him in mine.

Me: Well, shit…

FYI in the scene after that, I think that was the most innocent looking I'd ever seen either of them look. You know, they defiled every surface they could get to in Rowan's house before he got home. And I would also like to think whoever put that sad ass instrumental in the background of one of the saddest scenes of that episode.

* * *

A/N:Umm, what did Vanessa wear to her engagement party? She would've been good if she was somebody's grandma. And how she gonna try to talk shit about LIv knowing she can hear her and be like "Why is she in this house? She's been here for weeks?" Bitch...that is her daddy's house...why are you hear? *eye roll* I was indifferent towards her until that scene. And did Charlie ass really kill a maltese? A maltese ya'll? And Jake should've known Liv wasn't drunk when he saw she had a bra on. Who at home alone drinking with a bra on? Really! And I understand that Jake's parents weren't well off and his dad was a member of the lowest piece of life form to ever walk the earth and his mama was a battered woman, but did they not have access to running water or standing water for that matter. I guess my question is, why was little Pete so dirty. I'm sorry, but dirty people less known a dirty child, it just gets to me. I tend to perseverate. And I understand he's a kid playing outside, but I'ma need for somebody to take the hose to him or something intermittently. AND, Rowan knows that Jake knows but he knows that Liv wasn't going to risk telling him. That's why he looked a little dissatisfied even after Jake said I do. And how the hell Fitz get to be the best man. I'm sorry, after you go crying to your daddy cause I beat your ass and cause me to have to live in entrapment the rest of my life, you can't even be the best man at my fake feelings wedding. You just can't, the feelings might be fake but they don't get that damn fake. Now I see what he was talking about. We get in a fight you cry to your daddy and you get to be president meanwhile I'm over here trapped, boooooy, I tell you what. I'd be trying to fight Fitz every time I see him. I thought it would be something bigger than that but I think the fact that it's so simple makes it worse. It just shows how much of a bitch Fitz really is. You a GROWN ass man, and you can't have a one on one fight without your Daddy jumping in. I think it goes to prove my point, Fitz ain't never even so much as taken an ass whipping without having somebody jump into save him. And poor Liv looked like she was about to implode walking out of that church. I actually liked Quinn's idea disappearing into the night, but I don't know how long it would have lasted. And if Huck ratted them out I'm done with him. He can 7:52 his ass right back up against that metro post looking like a young Hagrid.

 **Also, 2 things: Because of circumstances I won't be able to watch Scandal live this week so if anyone knows anyone who live blogs it or if someone wouldn't mind hitting the important parts as they watch on their tumblr, please send me the link to that tumblr. Also I see a lot of people are reading my other story The Overhaul but not leaving reviews. Reviews help me to update faster, all I'm saying. Especially since this is the story that's pulling my attention the most right now. I decided to just write what I feel like writing instead of forcing myself to continue stories because it was stressing me out and I wasn't writing anything, so now I have about seven different pieces for four different fandoms on my computer. Hopefully I get to a point where I can post them. So remember review!**


End file.
